


Kaito and Some Unshakable Thoughts

by calmingmotions



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse, Scenting, alpha!gakupo, insecure kaito, omega!kaito, reassuring gakupo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmingmotions/pseuds/calmingmotions
Summary: Kaito becomes a bit nervous that Gakupo will want to leave him for another omega after he sees how well Meiko and Luka work together.





	Kaito and Some Unshakable Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> henlo theres not a lot of vocaloid fan fiction but have this

It had been a torturous weekend, to say the least. Gakupo hadn't been around for two days, leaving Kaito alone to a house that seemed far too big and far too empty. It had been an emotional weekend, leaving Kaito accompanied by either tears or anger the whole time. The warring emotions had left the lonely singer utterly exhausted. He felt like he was stretched thin despite not doing anything, all his gears whirling and straining. 

He missed Gakupo more than it should be possible to miss anyone. He wanted to run out and yell at the man for leaving while simultaneously staying in the house and wallowing in his own misery. 

The only thing that had kept Kaito sane through the weekend were Meiko and Luka visiting. It was a blessing to have an alpha around that he could trust when he was wound so tight. And having a fellow omega was even better, two opposites combining to create a nice mixture of heated personalities and calming actions.

Meiko could keep him somewhat calm (although Gakupo would have been better, no offense), and Luka could keep Kaito relaxed and Meiko happy. The blue-haired singer still missed his own alpha, but this would do, for now. It had been nice, but seeing the two interact had left Keito feeling a bit... useless. 

Luka was the perfect omega, beautiful and curvy, but very humble about her looks and talents. She could keep Meiko under control, and could calm her down at the snap of her fingers. She was so, so nice and supportive and sweet and kind and selfless and-and-

When the two left, Kaito proceeded to wreck the place. Gakupo would never want an omega like him. Why would he come back to someone who only drug him down, caused him trouble? Why would he come back to stay with such a pitiful and ugly omega when he was clearly made to be with someone better! 

When the anger and energy to destroy their home had left him, Kaito was left to tearfully pick up a few shattered plates and right an overturned table. He would have to fix the sheets on their bed. The covers were thrown off and one of the pillows had ended up down at the other end of the hall, while another was in tatters under the bed with stuffing strewn about and thread littering the ground.

Once again the house was far too big and Kaito was far too small, leaving him with a lonely feeling that stuck to his skin like grime. He couldn't wash away the awful sensation. He had scratched and rubbed at his skin with no relief. So, for now he would sit, waiting, curled up on the couch. He draped an old t-shirt of Gakupo's over himself, the material drowning his lean frame, clinging to the scent on the shirt, the closest thing to his husband that he could get.

He waited and waited and... waited. He didn't know how much time had passed as he stared at the door, waiting like a sad puppy. He tugged at the collar of the shirt, hanging off his shoulders loosely. He pulled it over his nose, inhaling deeply, a sad noise akin to a whine escaping him. The thought of his love leaving him for another, someone better, tore at his heart.

And then the sound of a car outside could be heard. He didn't know how long he had been waiting, but Kaito perked up immediately, full attention on the door. His heart pounded with excitement as the door opened to reveal a tired Gakupo, shirt wrinkled and eyes revealing his sleep deprivation. 

Kaito sprang out of his seat, throwing himself into the man's arms tearfully. Gakupo let out a small grunt at the impact of the smaller man, a tired but fond smile on his face. Gakupo was about to say something somewhat sarcastic until he felt his husband shake, a muffled sob echoing through the quiet room.

"Kaito?" Gakupo asked, worry lacing his voice as he pried the man's face out of his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kaito tilted his face up to look at his mate, cheeks blotchy from the tears pooling over his watery eyes. 

"You w-wouldn't leave me for another omega? Right?" Kaito asked, worry morphing his features into something that pulled at Gakupo's chest. The blue haired singer was oozing distress in his scent, only proving to further worry Gakupo. His sadness and stress was almost tangible.

"I would never, you're the best omega anyone could ask for. Why would you even think I would ever leave you?" Gakupo asked the omega who had reattached himself to the taller man. Gakupo led Kaito over to the couch, letting the omega rest along his chest while he laid on his back against the cushions, resting his hands on the smaller's waist gently.

Kaito sniffed a few times before he spoke, wiping his eye with the collar of a shirt that was clearly not his. 

"Well, Luka is so pretty and Meiko is really happy with her," Kaito let out a sad sob before trying his best to compose himself. "And I thought that, if maybe you could get a pretty, kind omega girl like Luka, then you would be happier." Kaito let out a pitiful sound that betrayed how hard it was to hold back his tears. 

Gakupo let out a bit of his scent to hopefully calm the omega. Kaito had never acted this upset before and Gakupo didn't know what to do. Sure, he had cried and been insecure, Gakupo could handle that. But he had never cried over thinking he wasn't a good omega. Gakupo's best bet was to ensure his husband that he loved him and only him and to hold him close. Cuddles tended to be a good way to cure a sad Kaito.

"What makes you think Luka is better and prettier than you, Kaito?" Gakupo asked, wrapping his arms around his waist tighter to pull him a bit closer. Kaito nuzzled against him, trembling noticeably as he continued to try and quell his tears. It was a losing battle.

"She's just so soft, e-everything about her. She's curvy and she has kind eyes and never get's too excited," Kaito cried, and Gakupo almost regretted asking, but he knew Kaito needed to let this out. "A-and she's so funny and kind and selfless a-and-" A sob left Kaito's mouth, tears pouring from his soft blue eyes with a vengeance. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay, you're okay." Gakupo said, trying to calm him again. He rubbed firm strokes up and down the omega's back, trying to ground him in some way. "Kaito?" Gakupo tried to get his husbands attention, placing gentle fingers along the edge of the blue haired man's chin. He carefully guided the bright blue eyes to meet his own.

"You are just as beautiful, just as soft and sweet and kind. You may get a bit excitable, but that's just another thing I love about you, okay?" Gakupo confessed with a reassuring gaze, watching as the omega visibly calmed. 

"B-but Luka-" The singer shut his mouth as he received a stern look, silently chiding him. 

"You're absolutely perfect Kaito, in every way, with every word you speak and movement you make. You do everything right and I can't pick out anything that could be called a flaw." Gakupo held their gaze for a few moments longer, watching sad tears dissipate and happy tears gather in his husband's eyes, a small smile tracing his face. Gakupo pulled him close into a tight hug, enveloping him in his reassuring scent. 

The smaller man let out an unsure noise before sighing softly, body relaxing and going pliant. 

"If you say so." Kaito said quietly, placing a quick peck along Gakupo's chin. A smug smile graced the smaller's lips, letting the taller of the two know that his husband was no longer upset.

"How was your trip?" Kaito asked, his sudden mood change obvious. Gakupo's words had done just as he hoped they would. Kaito shifted on top of him, getting more comfortable as he fit with Gakupo like a puzzle piece.

"It was fine," he replied with a sigh "I missed you of course." Gakupo finished with his own smile. Kaito preened at the words, smile wide and bright, eyes glinting. He let out a happy noise, cuddling close to Gakupo, face buried in his mate's neck. 

Gakupo let out his own happy noise. He sat still for awhile, maybe about ten minutes, waiting for Kaito to make a move. He waited and waited and waited. He was about to speak up until he heard a soft rumble from the man on his chest. The sound immediately caught his attention, Gakupo looking down with knowing eyes. 

He let out a soft laugh as Kaito continued to snore on top of him, looking surprisingly cute. Well, it seemed like he was stuck here for a while. Might as well get comfortable.


End file.
